ASW
by SnowStorm22
Summary: This is about The ASW (Atlantic-Side Warriors). Years after the death of Fireheart and Bluestar, Twoleg activity becomes too much and the clans disband, and move to the South Eastern part of the United States, forming New clans. Years after the formation of new clans, Distrust and hatred forms between Clans.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank my dear friend. If it were not for you, and the constant support you give, I would not be here today. For those of which who are reading, she is a Co-Auther of this Fanfiction story, and should she approve, I will post a link to her profile in upcoming chapters so you can DM her, telling her how amazing she is. Now in this Fanfiction, it takes place years after Fireheart and Bluestar. All of the clans had to disband and Migrate due to more and more twoleg activity in the area. This story takes place years after the Migration in the South Eastern coastal region of the United States. And, whilst her and I were talking about what the names for the new clans should be, this was her exact words: **

**Tideclan (they live near the ocean and hunt fish and shit)**

**Ridgeclan (They live near the mountainous parts of clan territory)**

**Mossclan (They live near Ridgeclan in a forest)**

**Dawnclan (They live on the hill and more flatish land near Tideclan)**

**So to give you the basic geography of this new area, it is a protected forest along the South Eastern Coast of the United States. There is a spring in the middle of this forest, and there is a river coming off of the spring leading to the ocean. Tideclan lives near the Ocean and river, but keep their distance from the spring. Ridgeclan lives in a mountainous terrain, and are the furthest North of all the other Clans. Mossclan lives near the spring where they get most of their food and water from, killing small prey trying to get some water to drink. Dawnclan is unique. They live ontop of a hill with a great oak growing from the top. They dislike fighting, and stay out of arguments between the other clans. Mossclan has the best fighters, but they tend to only fight when necessary. Ridgeclan tends to be instigators, so they have to be good with fighting. Ridgeclan has the most fighters out of the Clans. Tideclan prides itself on their dexterity and stealth. They use both to catch fish swimming in the shallow river leading out to the ocean.**

**Now that you have a basic understanding of what is going on in this AU, be ready for, The Atlantic-Side Warriors, Or also known as ASW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another shout out to my good friend. She made this happen. So if this goes well, or poorly, we can just blame her :P**

_**Blackkit**_

I was brought into the world the same as any other kit. I grew up hearing the same stories as all the other kits. Stories of the Clans before us. I grew up in the Mossclan, so naturally we all heard the stories of us coming from all the first clans and forming Mossclan. According to our stories, Mossclan is made up of all the old clans. Not every single cat of course, but all those who were willing to put differences aside, and be willing to work for a better cause, joined Mossclan. They say that the blood of the old Stars run in our veins. At first, I had not considered the stories to really be true. But I did eventually rise to my name, but that is for later. My name, Blackkit, was given to me as a sign that I am a descendant of Blackstar, one of the last leaders of Shadowclan. Now I am just about the opposite of what they say Blackstar was. I am almost all black, apart from my chest and belly, along with my paws being a snow white. Any part that was black on Blackstar is white on me, and any part that was white on Blackstar is black on me. The elders say that my eyes are the same shade of yellow that Blackstar had, but I thought they were simply being nice, trying to make me want to live up to the standards a leader would have.

"No, no it is true!" Goldenclaw says. Goldenclaw is an elder to Mossclan. She has been with us since before my birth, and well, it seems she may still be around after I am gone. It does not seem like it is possible for her to die. She had already lost seven of her nine lives when she was still a warrior, so she is held with high respect in Mossclan. Now typically a leader would receive nine lives, but it seems that Goldenclaw was blessed by the Starclan. Even though she was a great warrior that evaded death seven times, I still don't buy it.

"How would you even know what Blackstar's eyes look like?" I ask with interest. Although I do not believe it, I was still deeply interested in what Goldenclaw had to say. I enjoy her stories. Goldenclaw leans in close and says,

"The stars told me, young one. They had shown me a colorful history of the clans, and in this vision child, I saw his eyes. The same golden shade as yours. I almost lost an eighth life when you opened your eyes! I had sworn that Blackstar was reborn!" Goldenclaw says. I start thinking back to earlier in the day, and it is evident that Goldenclaw knew something was wrong. "What's wrong young one?" She asks.

"It's just the other kits Goldenclaw. They seem to also think that I have the blood of Blackstar, and they harass me for it, telling me I should go join Ridgeclan." Goldenclaw takes this in. I did not expect her to answer right away, so I was not surprised when she didn't give me an answer immediately. You see before the clans split up, Shadowclan had become corrupt. The leaders seemed to be coming and going and they all had the same goal: complete utter control over the clans. Most of Shadowclan had became Ridgeclan, whereas the ones still pure of heart joined Mossclan. In short, they give me shit for being related to the main instigators of the Thunder-lance territory (The area containing all four of the living clans).

"I can assure you that they do not really feel that way, young one." Goldenclaw says after some time. "And if they do," She continues on, feeling my "but" coming. "Then they should go and join Ridgeclan." She says. Goldenclaw always had a way to cheer me up. At this current time I was five moons old.

I felt that I could always come to Goldenclaw for guidance. Always come to her when I needed help, or advice. That is why I was shocked when I heard the news that she had died the day before I became an apprentice. I could hardly believe it, and before I knew what I was doing, I took off into the woods.

What I did was unimaginable. A kit running off into the woods? Not even strong enough to defend one's self, nor intelligent enough to hunt in case if I got hungry. I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts. Everything just does not seem to be real. My only true friend I had, dead. Everyone else looked at me as an outcast. Even my mother, Lilycoat, did not look at me the same. She did not treat me poorly, but she always looked at me different from the others. I hear a new noise, smell a new scent, and I look up to see the rushing river. I had only heard of the river from Goldenclaw. The memory of her was painful so I dismissed it from my mind. I continued on following the river. I knew that if I kept following it, I would come across the Tideclan. Maybe they would accept me for who I am. Warrior code states that a kit should be helped no matter what, friend or foe. As I am thinking about this, I hear a twig snap. I look ahead of me to see a Dark grey Tom cat. I have never seen this cat before. He looks at me with confusion at first, then with interest.

"Hello young one. What are you doing out this far?" He asks me. I consider lying at first, but he seemed genuinely interested on why I was out here.

"I am out here because I am trying to escape myself." I say. He nods, as if he understands what I mean.

"Ah yes, we all go through this at some point." He says. He looks at me, realizing my confusion, and he corrects his statement. "All of the most powerful, and dominant Warriors that is." I think about this. "What is your name young one?" He asks me.

"I am... I am Blackkit." I say. He looks at me with a deeper interest.

"You were named after one of the last leaders of Shadowclan?" He asks. To this I nod. "Then I may be right after all. You will be a powerful, dominant warrior." He says.

"Please do excuse me," I say, "But who are you?" I ask. At this he bows and says, "I am Swiftcurrent, Deputy of the Tideclan." I cannot help but feel an awe come over me. I had never spoken to a Deputy before. The Mossclan Deputy was always busy making hunting parties, and plans with our leader. I cannot help but bow, for he is a deputy and I am just a kit. As I raise my head I see him in a crouched position, ready to pounce. I am alarmed at this, but what confuses me most is when Swiftcurrent says,

"I Swiftcurrent, deputy and future leader of Tideclan give Blackkit permission to cross the boundary separating Mossclan and Tideclan." He continues with the same breath, "Get behind me right now child." I do not object because he looks very threatening in his current position. When I get behind him, he does not move. I look at what he was looking at, and see a jet black cat. He has yellow eyes, and scars all over his face. "You have no business here Stoneheart." Says Swiftcurrent. So this new cat's name is Stoneheart.

"Ah but I do Swiftcurrent, I do." He says getting nearer to us, but not crossing the border. "You see, when it comes to the blood of my blood, Ridgeclan has business wherever the young one is."

"But you are trespassing on Mossclan territory." Swiftcurrent says with a growl. To this, Stoneheart laughs.

"I do not care about trespassing. I care about the heir of my clan. So this is what I will do, give me the young one, and I will let you live." Stoneheart says. Swiftcurrent scoffs, and says,

"I will beat you in single combat Stoneheart, turn away now, and go back North." Once again, Stoneheart Laughs.

"You honestly think I came alone?" When he says this, another cat came out from behind us. The whole time they were talking, we were being flanked. The new cat was a female. She was a calico, with emerald green eyes. Swiftcurrent curses, knowing that a fight against two cats would prove to be much more difficult. All is lost, I thought. It was then, that a ray of hope had shone brightly into this darkness.


End file.
